


Save the Last Dance

by Citrus_Luver



Series: YGO Drabbles [11]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Farewell Dance, Gen, Graduation, High School, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrus_Luver/pseuds/Citrus_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuugi and Anzu go to the final dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the weekly challenge topic for the LJ group YGODRABBLE. The week's topic was rebellion.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gioh!. 
> 
> This was originally posted in 2012.

Yuugi fumbled with his tie. The darn thing never wanted to stay on straight. He thought he almost heard his other's voice, laughing at him, but those days were long over. His mind and body was his own. Yuugi sighed.

"Yuugi, it's already 9!" His mom's voice echoed through the game shop.

"Coming!" He grabbed his jacket. He accidently knocked over a picture frame. He was in too much of a hurry to notice. He ran downstairs.

She was sitting on the couch in the living room. She was wearing a pretty blue dress. His mother sighed when he ran past. His grandfather had a smirk on his face. She smiled when she saw him. "I thought girls were supposed to take longer."

"Sorry." Yuugi rubbed the back of his hair, a little embarrassed.

She stood up and walked over to him. She pinned a flower over his breast pocket. She no longer had to bend down. _When had he grown so tall?_

"Ready?"

She nodded.

They arrived later than everyone else. The gymnasium had been nicely decorated by the student body. The ceilings were covered with pretty stars. There was even a live band. Their friends were already dancing. "The junior class did a really good job decorating."

"Better than us." Yuugi laughed. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Want to dance?"

"Of course."

She never knew Yuugi was such a good dancer. He was a good lead, but his mind seemed to wander. It seemed like he was only following the motions. It reminded her of that one date she had with _him_. She suddenly didn't feel like dancing anymore and said she was thirsty. Yuugi went to get drinks while she went to find them seats at the tables that were scattered around the dance floor. Most of the tables were already filled by couples. They didn't notice her pass by. They were all too engrossed in themselves. She finally found an empty table on the makeshift terrace. She watched him collect their drinks and linger at the dessert table.

"Dessert?" She looked up. Yuugi was beaming down at her. He was balancing two glasses and two plates in his hands. There was more dessert on the plates than she would eat in a year. She watched him eat. She only sipped at the drink. They made small talk for a while.

"Yuugi."

"Hmm." Yuugi looked up.

"Do you ever wonder what could have been?" Yuugi blinked. "Our friends always said we were made for each other."

Yuugi smiled. It was a sad smile. "Sometimes." He poked at the cake.

She sighed. "I feel so stupid, chasing after an illusion instead of the real thing. I wanted the bad boy; the one people want in the movies but never works."

Yuugi looked sad. "We were all stupid."

Their friends found them moments later. They didn't dance again the rest of the night.

The game shop was dark and quiet when he returned home. Yuugi walked into his bedroom and threw his jacket onto his bed. He collapsed into his chair. He brushed his hand over the picture frame he had previously knocked over. He picked it up. It was a picture of _him_. He had that infamous smirk on his face. Yuugi traced his finger over the other's face.

"I graduate from high school tomorrow, other me."

**Owari**


End file.
